


The Origin of Happiness

by miss_xip (orphan_account)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Asta, Alpha Asta (Black Clover), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bleeding, Bottom Yuno (Black Clover), Chronic Pain, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, OOC, Omega Yuno (Black Clover), Out of Character, Out of Character Yuno (Black Clover), Pain, Pregnancy, Sex, Surgery, Top Asta (Black Clover), Unplanned Pregnancy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Yuno is about to give birth, but Asta is out on a mission...Will Asta make it in time?•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	The Origin of Happiness

At first, it was:

"I swear to the gods, I am never letting that damn Alpha, Asta, knock me up _ever_ _again_!" Yuno screamed just earlier this morning as contractions set in.

Now, after nine hours of suffering through a excruciatingly painful labor, it's:

"Alpha...!" Yuno clutches Mimosa's and Sister Lily's hands in his own as he sobs, legs quivering from the insurmountable pressure, the pain becoming even more unbearable.

"Where is my Alpha?!" The Omega cries pitifully as another contraction settles in. "Where is he?!"

Sister Lily pets boy's hair, knowing that should calm him down, like it always did when he was younger. "Yuno... Asta is on a mission, okay? He's on a mission, and we're trying to get ahold of him as we speak."

"We sent word for him not too long ago, Yuno-kun, so I'm sure the Finral-san will be getting there any minute!" Mimosa tells him.

A scream rips from his throat as pain shoots up his abdomen, he squeezes their hands harder, the tears coming faster. "It hurts!"

"I know, honey, I know," Sister Lily says, trying to calm him.

"I... I can't..._ I can't do this without Asta_!"

Mimosa looks up at Sister Lily, and she can tell that the elder woman is worried, as well, about the lack of response from the Alpha.

Gritting her teeth, Mimosa tries to think of something to say, but Sister Lily beats her to that.

"...He wouldn't miss this, Yuno."

Yuno looks up at Sister Lily with exhausted eyes.

"He wouldn't miss this for the world. Trust me," the elder Omega woman says, placing her hand on his vastly extended belly.

He stares at her, his cheeks flushed and his face red and sweaty from the strain. "I-- _**Ah**_!" He wails as a particularly harsh kick comes to his stomach, where Sister Lily's hand is.

She yanks her hand away from him, out of fear the baby will do it again and cause Yuno even more pain.

He whimpers at the agony afflicting his entire body, the trembling slowly dying down as his breathing evens out, his body slumping into the bed as he faints from exhaustion.

"Mimosa... he's in a great amount of distress, could you go get the doctor for me?" Sister Lily asks her sweetly.

The orange haired girl nods, running off to fetch the doctor. Just as she is at the door, it is thrown open by a sweating and exhausted-looking Noelle.

"Sister, we got ahold--" her eyes find Yuno's unconscious form, whispering the rest, "...of... Asta's... squad-- um, is he okay?" She asks, pointing to Yuno.

"He is very, very tired and has fainted. This has been going on for 9 hours already," Sister tells Noelle tiredly, "Mimosa is getting the doctor as we speak."

"Good," she says, sighing with relief. Nothing good would come of her friend's lover dying in childbirth... <strike>_or would it?_</strike>

She shakes her head. _I lost my chance with Asta, that is __final__!_

"A-Anyway, Finral-senpai got ahold of Asta's squad, they're trying to contact him. Apparently he and Hazzel-san went into the enemy's territory two hours ago and never came back..."

"Can't Finral-kun teleport to where Asta is?" She asks, wringing out a cloth in cold water and bringing it over to lay gently on Yuno's forehead.

Noelle shakes her head, tugging on her Black Bulls robe.

She'd wanted to transfer to Asta's squad, the Redwood Ravens-- Yuno's idea, as the idiot in question wanted to call his squadron the Maroon Mammoths, and who the hell wants to be in a magic knights squadron with a name like _that_?-- once he became a Captain when they turned 20, but was turned down.

Asta had gone through a _huge_ growth spurt around their 17th birthday, landing him at a whopping 5'10" tall. He got that annoying hair of his trimmed after Noelle and Rebecca started to tease him about it. While it still is sticking in all directions, it's been slicked to the side and... actually looks sort of attractive, now.

Yuno remained at 5'7", but he put on a little weight as his body grew accustomed to being a true young Omega. Not enough to make much of a difference, but enough to take notice of.

The raven haired Omega was also promoted to be a Captain, but turned it down, requesting, instead, to become the Redwood Raven's second in command.

He got a lot of flack for that: from the people, other Captains, and the Magic Knights as a whole.

What the others didn't know, though, not even Asta at the time... was that Yuno was two months pregnant.

Yuno couldn't have been a squad Captain, not with a baby on the way, at least. Even if that was one very large step to his dream...

So, once Asta and the other Magic Knights found out (it was a very awkward admission, one morning when Yuno came downstairs in a suddenly tighter-than-normal shirt, and in the barrage of questions, and... the news came tumbling out), everyone was extremely understanding.

...but...

While they were understanding, they were also extremely protective, placing him on paperwork duty and only allowing him on missions that weren't dangerous, which wasn't very fun... but whatever.

Yuno hadn't minded, _too _much_._

•

_"Asta, I'm only four months along, it'll be--"_

_"Don't you dare say it'll be _ **fine**_," Asta snarled at him, causing Yuno to flinch away slightly. Asta sighed, "I'm sorry, babe. But even if this is a simple dungeon and we'll be in and out, you never know what or even where those damned Diamonds are hiding. What if one of the popped out behind you and you had no time to even fight back? What if they put a sword through your stomach?!"_

_"They wouldn't get that--" He was suddenly embraced, a hand landing on the barely-present swell of his belly._

_"I..." he trailed off, a distant look in his eyes. "...I couldn't handle them... ever getting that far..."_

_And so, he relented._

•

The door is opened gently a few minutes later, Mimosa and the doctor stepping through.

"Doctor Shindo!" Yuno cries in relief, having just woken up just moments before.

The brunette Omega man comes over to them, sitting down on his rolling chair by the end of the bed.

His presence has always calmed Yuno, the man's scent motherly and sweet.

"Hello, Yuno, your friend is telling me that you are in quite a lot of pain... Why don't you put your feet up here on the stirrups and we'll check what's going on?"

Yuno looks at him, embarrassed, tears streaming down his slightly pink cheeks. "C-Can... Can you...?"

"Say no more!" Doctor Shindo laughs, standing up and helping Yuno's feet up to the platforms. "When I was pregnant with my baby, Takeru, I could barely move my own legs the entire time I was in labor."

Once his feet are stationed upward, Shindo sits back down on his chair and pulls himself under the blanket covering.

All is silent as the doctor checks on him and does certain things that Yuno doesn't want to even think why it's needed, when the doctor finally scoots back, his hand covered with blood that rolls down like water, falling onto the floor.

Yuno gasps. "Wh-What--?!"

"Oh!" He gasps upon realizing his mistake, "Don't worry, sweetie, don't worry!" He says immediately, "this amount of bleeding is completely normal for male Omegas, don't worry," he tells Yuno, particularly more softly than normal, perhaps realizing that he may have scared him.

"...it is?"

"Yes, your womb is widening and causing you to bleed due to it trying to accommodate the pushing out of the baby. So, that will be fine... okay?"

Yuno nods.

"However... what I am worried about is that you are just not dilating at all. That, and you are still in so much more pain than the average male Omega we see in here..."

"Could it be because Asta is not here?" Mimosa asks.

"...that could play a part in it, yes. But, it still wouldn't be causing him _this_ much pain and distress to the point of unconsciousness."

"So what's wrong with him, then?!" Noelle shouts at him.

"Well, I'm not sure, to be quite frank. What I am going to do, Yuno, is I'm going to go talk to the surgeon and we are going to schedule you an emergency Cesarean. I'm too worried about the stability of both you and the baby to let you continue like this," he says, standing up and moving toward the door. "I will be back in less than three minutes, Yuno-kun."

•

Doctor Shindo was correct when he'd said it'd take less than three minutes. In fact, both he and the surgeon, a woman by the name of Kagame, come rushing back into the room not even two minutes later.

"Yuno-kun, I showed Doctor Kagame here the exam photos. We now know why you're in so much pain," he starts to explain, pulling up on the metal bars that keep the patient on the bed and prepping to move him to surgery. "The baby has kicked you hard enough to tear open a section of your womb and the tear is widening every second. So we are going to take you into surgery and get this baby out and stitch you up. Okay? We'll get you--"

"_N-No_!" He suddenly cries, "My Alpha... I need Asta! I can't do this without my Alpha!"

"Yuno-kun, we need to get you into surgery, or else you and the baby could--

"_YUNOOO!_" Comes the blessed, familiar loud and obnoxious yell from the hallway. 

The Omega whines out his Alpha's name as the doctors pull Yuno's bed out into the hallway to take him into surgery.

"Asta...!" He gasps, so relieved as the Alpha sidesteps the nurses station and comes bounding their way, a small pink teddy bear in his arms.

"YUNO!" He shouts, immediately talking Mimosa's place next to him, taking his hand and petting his head. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, oh, god... oh, god, I'm so sorry, baby."

The raven haired Omega smiles gently at him, his face, however-- still contorted with pain. "Y-You're late..."

"I know, baby," he leans over the bed and kisses Yuno's forehead.

"Asta-san, we need to get Yuno-kun to surgery," Doctor Shindou tells him.

He nods once, backing up. "Alright, lead the way! It's time to see our baby girl!"

His cheer lightens the mood around them considerably, and even gets a weak chuckle from Yuno.

The doctors begin rolling him away at a fast pace, Asta following quickly behind while Sister Lily, Mimosa, and Noelle go back to the searing area.

"Asta-san," Doctor Shindou said once they reached the door, "We need you to stay here while we do the surgery."

"WHAT?!" The Alpha growled, making the older Omega flinch. "...sorry."

"With how much pain Yuno-chan is in, you will likely succumb to your Alpha instincts and not let us touch him until it is too late."

The big, red "SURGERY" light pops on above their heads, indicating that Doctor Kagame has begun.

"We are going to be putting Yuno-chan to sleep. He will miss the first cry of his baby, but the pain he's going through is just too much for anyone to bear. We need him as relaxed as possible, in this," he explains, putting on his scrubs.

Asta nods, watching as the doctor opens the door and slips through, but before he's out of earshot, yells, "How long until the baby is out, then?!"

"Doctor Kagame and I will have the baby out in six minutes!" Doctor Shindou replies, not coming back out of the door.

•

Asta sat down in a chair while he waited for news about Yuno, thanking the gods that he made it in time.

Earlier this afternoon, he and Hazzel went into a Dungeon near the edge of the Clover Kingdom, which bordered the Spade Kingdom.

While in the Dungeon, they ran into a few Magic Knights from the Spade Kingdom-- and a young Omega boy who was being held down against his will by the other three.

He and Hazzel jumped into action, destroying the three Alphas who dared try to rape an Omega... especially like _that_.

Asta carried the shaking Omega outside of the dungeon, Hazzel by his side, only to find Finral standing there, waiting.

"Finral-senpai!" He greeted, happy to see and familiar face.

Though, Finral didn't look all that happy. He stood there, an annoyed expression on his face, tapping his foot. "Where have you BEEN?!" Asta opened his mouth to respond, but Finral continued, "Yuno's in labor! Come on!" He said, grabbing Asta's shoulders and throwing him through a hastily-made portal. "You guys finish up here, your captains are having a baby!" He exclaimed to the group, who cheered.

•

A baby's loud cry snaps him out of his thoughts.

Looking up, he watches the door carefully.   
  
Their baby girl... that's who's crying. Their baby girl.

Our _baby girl._

_Oh, god, I'm a dad._

_I'm a daddy, and Yuno's a mommy. _

_Is our home safe enough for this baby? We baby proofed everything, right? We have enough diapers and wipes? We have a diaper bag?_

_Oh, god... who's she going to take after?_

_What does she look like?  
_

_Will she be a strong Alpha like me, or a graceful Omega like Yuno?_

_It doesn't matter either way, we'll always love her and cherish her just the same._

"Asta-san," comes a quiet call, making his head jerk upward in the direction of the sound.

Out of the door comes Doctor Shindou, holding a small, pink bundle in his arms.

Asta stands up, eyes wide.

"...this is your daughter, Asta-san. She is a healthy, eight pound, five ounce baby girl," he whispers, bringing the bundle over to him and setting her in his awaiting arms.

When she's passed over, they notice her bright, lime green eyes open for the first time.

Asta is met with those eyes, rosy pink cheeks, a full head of dark black hair, and a small, angular nose.

The doctor smiles at them, and says, "Yuno-chan told me during his last appointment that you both decided on the name Aylen for her. I think that is a beautiful name."

•

Aylen watches the man she was just handed to for a long time, before those sweet green eyes begin to tear up, and she begins to wail.

_Where is her birth giver?! She wants her birth giver! Who is this man?!_

"Ohh," he says, lifting her up onto his chest with ease and patting her bum in a familiar pattern that her birth giver would pat his belly. "One, two, three, oh, look, a tree, wow," the man sings to her, hardly in the same tune as her birth giver. "Four, five, six, time for a kiss, mwah."

The kiss he presses to her head is oddly comforting, and she relaxes in the man's grip, slowing her crying...

After all, she recognizes this voice, too. Is this man... is this the man her birth giver called her 'daddy'? What's a 'daddy'?

...hmm...

Well... he _is_ pretty comfortable...

And he's rubbing her back, and it feels really good...

"How is he?" The man asks aloud. 

"He is just fine, he's still under heavy medication so that Doctor Kagame can stitch him back up, but he is fine. He will heal wonderfully."

The man breathes a heavy sigh of relief, nuzzling her cheek with his. "Did you hear that, Aylen-chan? Mommy is going to be okay."

_Mommy?_

_...who's that?_

_..._

_ah._

_Her birth giver must be this "Mommy" person._

"You can even go see him, if you'd like," the other person says. "He's going to be waking up soon... Doctor Kagame should be done by now." 

"Ooh!" Gasps the man, Do you want Daddy to take you to see Mommy, Aylen?"

Aylen releases a quiet, happy squeal.

•

Soon, Asta is walking into the room they had taken Yuno to, so that he could heal.

Yuno is still sleep, but his belly is sewn up tight and he looks to be in no pain whatsoever, completely peaceful.

Sitting down next to Yuno, Asta begins to rock Aylen back and forth to the beat of the slow, calming music playing in the room.

•

Day wanes into night, and at some point, her Daddy took her birth giv-- sorry, her Mommy's hand and set it on her belly, which made her feel all sorts of warm inside.

She can already tell, her Mommy will be her favorite.

But her Daddy is really nice too... Maybe she won't choose a favorite. Maybe she'll just--

"A-Asta...?" Comes the low, sweet voice that is her Mommy's, but what causes Aylen to jump in her Daddy's arms is her Daddy's yell,

"_YUNO_!!"

Aylen begins to cry, _too loud, Daddy! Too loud_!

"Oooh, I'm so sorry, Aylen-chan!" Her Daddy practically yells, only serving to make her cry louder.

_Mommy! Mommy, Daddy's too loud!_

"Stop yelling, you obnoxious Alpha," her Mommy growls lightly, picking her up from her Daddy's arms with ease. "You're hurting our daughter's ears."

"Oooh!" Her Daddy says once more, and much quieter, he apologizes again, "I'm so sorry, Aylen-chan!"

Easily setting the baby on his warm, plump chest, Aylen quiets down, snuggling into her Mommy's warmth.

...yes.

Yes.

This... this is her birth giver.

Her Mommy.

She opens up her eyes a little, and gazes up at her Mommy.

Long, black hair, and warm, auburn eyes meet her own.

..._Mommy is really, really, _really_ pretty_.

Her Mommy begins to sing, and it's the song that her Daddy had such a hard time with before. But in her Mommy's voice, the song is so much more soothing.

"One, two, three...

Oh, look! A tree. Wow~

Four, five, six...

Time for a kiss. Mwah!"

Her Mommy kisses her left cheek, and her Daddy kisses her right cheek.

She can't help but smile, happy.

She's going to love her Mommy and Daddy a lot, she can already tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a continuation on this one, but not soon enough to make this into a two-shot, so for now, this is just a one-shot. ☺️
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!! 🥰🥰


End file.
